primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2.3 (PC)
"It's like a T. Rex but smaller, faster... meaner." - Connor to Evan about the Albertosaurus. Summary A rampaging Albertosaurus chases a new team member through an anomaly. When Connor follows, he has a run-in with another group of people who deal with the anomalies, led by a man named Evan Cross. Plot An Albertosaurus runs through the streets of London, Connor, Ryan, and two new team members, Kieran and Anne, and chase after it, firing shots from their EMD's as they do. Eventually, the dinosaur runs through the open Anomaly. One member, Kieran, is amazed how large it was as he stands near the Anomaly. The others prepare the Anomaly Locking Mechanism and Connor tells Kieran to move away from the Anomaly when the Albertosaurus comes back through. The three others first shots at it to force it back through, but as it does Kieran flees through the Anomaly too. Connor announced he will need to follow and heads in too. At an Anomaly Junction, Connor calls out to Kieran, then after noticing a knife, he enters an Anomaly. He follows the tracks for a bit and calls out for Kieran again. Connor almost falls into a sinkhole as Dylan Weir catches up to him. They start asking each other questions to see how much each other knows about the Anomalies as Dylan uses the bar she brought to trigger the sink holes as they head back to the cave. Once she brings up Evan Cross's name they decide to help each other, by finding Evan first. Dylan and Connor enter the cave as a tremor occurs, then run to the cave in and start removing rocks. They eventually get Evan out, run out of the cave and toward the Anomaly, throwing rocks in front of them to trigger the sink holes.The three are still making their way to the Anomaly as Connor tells them of the time he was stuck in the Cretaceous Period.The three return to the junction and after learning what was chasing Kieran, Evan takes them back to where his wife was killed. The see Kieran's EMD so Evan picks it up as they begin their search. Connor warns them not to touch anything that would change the past. Connor notices a blood smear so they split up. Connor heads up the cat walk while Evan and Dylan return to the punch card station to check how much time they have. Connor finds Kieran as the dinosaur passed beneath him. Kieran has a nasty injury on his leg, so Connor helps him up and tells him that they have to leave the Albertosaurus alone. As they meet up with Evan and Dylan again, Evan is wiping blood from the wall to keep things as it was the first time. As they head back through the Anomaly, the Albertosaurus' roar catches Evan and Dylan's attention, but after it not showing up for a few seconds, they head through and back to the junction. The dinosaur followed them out and a bunch of tranquilizer darts strike the creature which quickly falls over. A large group of soldiers led by Colonel Hall heads toward them. As normal, he refuses to believe Evan of the damages removing the dinosaur could cause, and refuses to let Connor and Kieran return to their own time. Upon returning to 2012, and leaving the mine, everyone notices that the entire area is covered with military personnel from Project Magnet. Connor questions Evan how many people he told about the Anomalies, but he tells him that everyone just wants to get their hands on them. Evan and Dylan head further on while Connor and Kieran get patched up by medics. Connor tells Ange about what could happen if they mess with the anomalies and she helps him and Kieran get back through the anomaly. The go back to their own time and Connor hears a roar and looks up to see a Spinosaurus. Danny throws him an EMD. The Spinosaurus swallows Anne whole. Connor and Danny fire at the creature until in is aggitated enough that it goes back through the anomaly. The team return to the ARC. Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Emily Merchant *Kieran Coles *Anne Murphy (Only appearance) *Jess Parker *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Ken Leeds *Colonel Hall *Ange Finch Creatures *Albertosaurus *Spinosaurus Anomalies *London Ally - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly *Spaghetti Junction - Silurian Desert Anomaly *Cross Photonics - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly *Britannia Beach Mine - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes